


ultramarine

by theadventuresof



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventuresof/pseuds/theadventuresof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some tumblr ficlets, based on a few different prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ultramarine

“Just to clarify,” L says, more out of breath than he would personally like to admit, “I do not like you at all.”

“Seconded,” Light breathes. “No emotional connection—” he kisses L’s jaw, marveling at the sharp whiteness of it, “what—” he kisses L’s neck, his hands fiddling with the fabric of his collar “—soever.”

L gasps softly as Light’s fingers creep under his shirt, ever-so-gently tracing patterns on his skin. It’s too careful a gesture, he thinks; too familiar, too loving, and he shivers—not unpleasantly—as he remembers that these fingers belong to a murderer, if he is indeed right (and he always is), and that this game they’re playing is nothing more than an extension of the case, an experiment, an investigation into the deepest, most intimate parts of Light’s psyche, and god, that feels amazing, whatever he’s doing with his tongue right beneath L’s earlobe—

They pull apart, and Light, suddenly looking self-conscious, rearranges his hair and meticulously straightens his own collar. “We’d better stop,” he says, and offers no explanation.

If Light is feeling anywhere near what L is feeling, then L can’t blame him. For a moment, L feels like he might be able to fall in love with Light Yagami. In fact, he is dangerously close.

* * *

It is barely August when it happens. First night in the new headquarters, first night with the handcuffs…first night with—how to put it—new Light. L has never seen anything like this before, and he has seen many seemingly unexplainable things.

_Light may not have had any agency at all. He may not have had a choice…_

L closes his laptop, sets it aside. It’s just the two of them and the starlight now. Light looks different, less…just _less,_ L thinks. He’s emaciated and exhausted—L is astonished that he didn’t fall asleep sooner—but something about his face is different too.

_Maybe Light had no control the whole time; maybe he was…chosen…by some—being—because of his intelligence, his forethought, his gift for strategy—_

It was the perfect crime, however he had done it; L has always admired the skill and finesse with which it was all done, one day at a time… no loose ends, no evidence; just a trail of heart attacks and Light—brilliant, beautiful, perfect Light.

Light and his bright intelligent eyes and his perfect hair and his bony wrists…all of his old clothes were too large on him after months of confinement, but he had kept one black jumper with white on the collar and the sleeves. He’s wearing it now, sprawled across his side of the bed with one stocking-foot hanging off the edge and his too-large jumper draped over his thin chest.

_Imagine the fear and pain he must have gone through, with the eyes of the world on him, even though they didn’t know who they were looking for…_

L shivers, and pushes the word _shinigami_ from his mind for the thousandth time. Light moans softly in his sleep, and stirs ever so slightly, his mouth barely open against the pillow.

Light. Not Kira, not now. Just Light Yagami, sprawling and lovely. His eyelashes flutter, and a frown creeps across his face. A nightmare, L supposes.

“I think I’m in love with you,” L says. Matter-of-fact, absurdly so. The resulting silence is laughable. He might as well have said it to the doorknob.

And then something happens. Light’s frown disappears and an expression of blessed peace spreads across his features. L tilts his head, opens his laptop again and turns the brightness up to get a better look. Some unexplainable fondness is glowing in his chest, oh— _god—_

No Kira, not now. Just Light, soft and small and sleeping peacefully, and L knows that if he leaves the case alone, if he lets Light go, then Kira will never return; Light will remain peaceful forever.

He can’t let Light go.


End file.
